


wake up call

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: momotas always used to ouma waking him up in some irritating, panic-inducing manner. but this is... a bit better. only a little, though.





	wake up call

It wasn’t exactly  _ unheard of _ for Ouma to pester his boyfriend the moment he rouses from a nap. But usually, he was the entire reason Momota wakes up in the first place. Whether it be the usual prank like whipped cream to the face, jumping on him as he slept, hell even an  _ airhorn _ . 

_ Where the hell did he even get an airhorn, anyways? _

It was any  _ regular _ awakening where Ouma disrupted his rest negatively, which usually left Momota irritated for the rest of the day, wishing that,  _ yes, _ that airhorn practically fucking pierced his ear drums, and _ no _ , he’s not being dramatic. 

The sudden increasing pressure on his legs, however, was slightly out of the norm. Eyes peering open, vision blurry from sleep and suppressing a yawn, he looks up to find Ouma in his lap, hips moving suspiciously hard against his own, and the friction nearly lulls him to sleep.

Wait.

“Holy  _ SHIT-- _ ” Pushing himself up from the mattress in a rush, his forehead nearly collides with Ouma’s, and he thanks all Gods at the top of his head that Ouma had quick enough instincts to roll off his lap. Ouma fixes him an incredulous stare, smile too wide to be ignored.

“Good morning, Momo-chan!”

And of course, the greeting was followed by a weird explanation laced with japes and petty lies, dodging the question of what he was doing, exactly, grinding his hips against Momota’s while he slept like a damn baby like no tomorrow.

Finally getting bored of the charade, a breath huffed between lips fluttered dark purple bangs into the air. “Well… obviously, Momo-chan, I’m horny. Was it  _ that _ hard to figure out?”

The astronaut shoots him a look, irritated, but not exactly unpleased. Running a calloused hand through his mussed up hair, he sighs a breath of exasperation. 

“Yeah, I get that, I’m talkin’ about... how you coulda’ just woken me up and asked for some sugar?” His lips quirk up into a smile at the last word, looking at the supreme leader through the gaps in his fingers, before chuckling quietly.

Another snide comment thrown at him about how Ouma  _ did _ just wake him up and tell him. Momota nearly throws his pillow at the smaller boy for being a smartass, but push came to shove, he couldn’t resist indulging in his annoying boyfriend’s sexual appetite, no matter how  _ exhaustingly  _ high it could get.

Which is how he found himself being tugged by the collar of his shirt in between Ouma's lap.

As legs are parted by large hands, an optimal ‘kick’ of his feet nearly gets him shoved off the bed, Momota  _ swearing  _ Ouma could've broken his jaw if the heel of his feet made it's proper strike. The astronaut reaches a hand to his shoulder, rubbing the sore spot his boyfriend’s heel made contact with just seconds ago, shooting him an annoyed look.

Looking down between his lap, Ouma just waves his hand dismissively with a casual grin. Leaning back against the pillows, he felt the loose fabric of his jacket bunch up beneath him, riding up his stomach a bit as Momota shifts his hips with his hands.

Clicking his tongue, he smiles down at his taller boyfriend between his legs. 

“Momo-chan, you're  _ fine!  _ You  _ really _ think little old me would snap your jaw like that?” 

Appearing taken aback, he looks almost offended as he rests a hand against his chest and blinks, blinking and fluttering those  _ pretty _ eyelashes, batting those  _ pretty _ eyes that always pissed Momota off, but made his heart skip a beat all the same.

Clicking his teeth, Momota pinches the inside of Ouma's thigh, revelling in the muscles jumping from the little morsel of shock it threw at the shorter boy. Momota glares up at Ouma, brows knitted in frustration, but his amused smile outshined the annoyance apparent in his expression. 

“Shut it already, asshole, y’know you're way fuckin’ stronger than you act like you aren't. Besides,”  He shoots Ouma a smirk, beaming and full of confidence as his breath nearly ghosted against Ouma’s sex.  “You'd hate to break this handsome jaw you like so much, yeah?”

The supreme leader huffs at his boyfriend’s smug demeanor, rolling his eyes. Threading his lithe fingers through the astronauts ridiculously gelled hair, he wiggles his hips.

“Whatever, could you hurry up and eat me out alreadyyyyy?” He whines, and Momota could almost eat him up right there. But he was capable of self control, so Momota figured if he was capable, then so was Ouma, no matter how much the sting coursing through his scalp, as fingers thread through his hair, burned.

Batting the smaller hands away from his hair, he huffs up at the shit-eating smirk, before he finally chose to rest his scruffy chin on the welcoming warmth between Ouma’s thighs, feeling them shift beside his head as lips trailed dangerously close to their target.

He catches Ouma let out a shaky breath through his nose, and the corners of his lips turn up. Thumbs pressing on the insides of the other boy’s legs, a feather-light kiss is left against his slit.

“...Hurry it up already.”

The murmur of impatience was apparent in Ouma’s tone.

_ Fuck it, _ Momota decides as he elects to just stick his tongue out and gives Ouma a long, achingly slow lick between his folds.  _ It ain’t like I’m as patient enough to edge Ouma for hours, or some shit. That sounds pretty hot, though… _

Though, thinking of another possibility wasn’t on the menu, tonight. Only Ouma was, and he’ll be damned if he isn’t going to enjoy the good meal spread out before him. He sees the slow rise and lower of Ouma’s chest as a sigh escapes his lips.

“Mmm… even when picking up the pace, it’s like Momo-chan just--” He keens at the back of his throat nonetheless, as a tongue presses against his clit, mouth closing around the sensitive spot and sucking gently. “Just… g-goes in… slow-mo... “

Momota hears Ouma whine when lips part from his clit, and the heat in his chest expands, heart picking up it’s rapid pace. 

“You’re so fucking impatient… if ‘ya have a problem, I can just let you take care of it yourse--” A hand slips through his hair and forcefully pushes his face back down, catching him by surprise.

“Just… just continue eating me,” The purple-haired boy sighed. “And we’ll see.”

There’s an undeterminable murmur under the astronaut’s breath, before effortlessly working his tongue into Ouma’s wet folds again, the goosebumps rising on Ouma’s skin, marvelling in the way he can so easily work Ouma undone like this, when the boy is usually so tightly strung and.. frankly, a pain in the ass.

Despite all this, Momota can, however, come to the conclusion that Ouma tastes  _ great _ , and he loves the noises slipping past his lips as he presses his tongue firmly against Ouma’s clit, rolling it in little circles.

Groaning against Ouma’s folds, he pulls away to sigh against the warm thigh near his head, nipping at the soft skin and feeling the muscles jump beneath his touch, which, has he mentioned, he absolutely loves?

Legs hook behind his neck, and he cranes his head up to take a good look at Ouma’s expression, looking down at him with red cheeks and dilated eyes. He’d consider it breathtaking, even if he’s been the one to take Ouma’s breath away. 

A pout forms on the boy’s lips, and Momota damn near faints. “M-Momo-chan… I  _ told _ you to… not go in slow-mo, so just \--  just  _ eat _ me already and--!” Ouma’s cut off by a shocked gasp as his hips are pulled forward… and continue to be pulled, pulled up, up,  _ up. _

Strong arms wrapping around his skinny hips to hold him in place, Ouma nearly felt like he was  _ dangling _ from an edge, Momota-- he just--

He kicks his legs in the air, the heels colliding with Momota’s shoulder blades as they fell back, looking up as hair draped from his head onto the bed with a look of complete and utter _ shock _ . 

“...Damn, you’re heavy.” Momota hisses. “And that hurt, y’know? I’m tryin’ somethin’ new and you kick me in the back…”

Although, the view between Ouma’s legs, Momota deduced it was more like a _ What the HELL are you doing  _ look.

“W-What the  _ hell _ … are you doing, Momota-chan? Keeping things interesting for m-me? That’s all fine and dandy, but I’m sure the blood is rushing to my head pretty quickly like this…  _ nishishi _ , guess it’s the same for  _ your  _ head as w--  _ Ah _ !”

Slapping a palm over his own mouth to muffle his cry as Momota’s tongue delved  _ deep  _ back inside him, slipping between his folds to trace every detail from his wet insides, which only got him wetter with the sensation of a calloused thumb moving to rub his clit in firm, slow circles, arm remaining safely pressed against his front.

“M-Mmm… oh,  _ Momo-chan…  _ w-who kn… knew s-such a… dumb guy like you would,  _ ah,” _ He groans as circular motions rolling his clit grew in pace. “Be into… s-something like this…”

Head lolling back against the sheets, a hand travelled to his mouth, knuckles bitten between teeth to fruitlessly stifle the unending plethora of moans and reluctant praises pouring from his lips like a mantra.

Ouma was right. With all the blood slowly rushing to his head, his face grew hotter as the undeniable pleasure wrapped his body in an unbearable heat. Despite the blood rushing to his head, the searing heat pooling into his abdomen grew, and he squirmed, knowing he didn’t have much time left.

A shaky hand reaches up to weakly grip at Momota’s firm arm, signalling he’s close to his end and he wants it to finish with a bang.

Of  _ course _ Ouma can grip his wrist at any time, such as if he needed a breather, but the astronaut always caught onto what his boyfriend meant at this time. He was trembling under his touch, growing wetter on his tongue and the noises the boy always so desperately attempted to muffle only tumble out lazily.

So Momota only does what he does best. End it with a bang.

Laying Ouma back against the sheets, watching him clutch them tightly between thin fingers, Momota moves to nip and kiss at Ouma’s bare neck as  _ three _ fingers entered Ouma’s slippery entrance, thumb thick and calloused against his clit.

“Fuck, Kokichi, you’re so damn hot…” He breathes into the crook of his boyfriends neck. “I get’cha bein’ a pain in the ass every now n’ then, but…”

His fingers pace increase, revelling in the sound of his name dripping from Ouma's lips. “Just can't beat… mm, how much I love ‘ya…” 

His voice tapers into a low growl as he continues to press kisses and gentle bites to the milky pale neck, the vibrations of Ouma's low noises vibrating against his lips, and the ecstatic moan that reverberates when he crooks his fingers up into his sweet spot, Momota knows Ouma's lost it.

Ouma cums wordlessly, a broken moan slipping past his lips as his orgasm took hold of his body and  _ squeezed _ , squeezed all the energy out of him until he felt so pleasantly tired, chest heaving from the slowly fading adrenaline.

“...Not... not bad.”

The astronaut rolls his eyes at that comment said in between deep breaths, and pulls his fingers out of his shorter boyfriend, and presses his lips against Ouma's gently…

...and was immediately pushed away after a few seconds, missing the contact and meeting eye-to-eye with Ouma… who's face is super red. He wants to kiss him again, but knows it's all fruitless.

“You're… so  _ sappy _ , Momo-chan! Jeez, and then holding me upside down? M-Maybe you really  _ do _ wanna kill me…” 

His lip quivers, and Momota immediately cuts him off.

“Don't gimme that shit, Kokichi, y’know I  _ heard  _ all your desperate noises n’ when I did that!” Teasing Ouma with a little smile, he leans in to emphasize his point, but Ouma only pushes his face away to turn on his side.

“I know, Momo-chan. It was a lie. I was being tsundere, you know what that is?” Huffing, Ouma pulls a blanket over his head. “Probably not, since you're an idiot and all… I'm sleepy, so I'll be taking over the bed!”

Staring down at the lump beneath the blanket, Momota huffs a short breath, before wiping his wet lips. Running his fingers through his hair, he laughs.

Leaning down a bit, he presses a kiss to Ouma's temple before rolling off the bed. “Yeah, yeah. Got it. ‘M gonna go hang out in the living room.” Walking towards the entrance of his room, he pauses before pointing a finger Ouma's way. “Don't put any damn rocks in my mattress, too. Got it?”

A moment of silence, before he heard a muffled agreement from beneath the covers.

“...Love ‘ya.” 

Momota closes the door behind him with a  _ click _ .

Ouma rubs his temples as he shifts to lie on his back, moving his head to look at the closed bedroom door with tired eyes.

  
“Love you too, Momo-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi theres very little smut in the oumota tag so i wrote this 
> 
> i also mod an oumota server if youre interested in joining! https://discord.gg/qVaErAc


End file.
